moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Simon Growl
Simon Growl is a judge in the Underground Disco and he helps you in the Season 2: Mission 1, along with Zack Binspin. He also appeared in Season 1: Missions 8 and 10. Simon Growl was included in Part Two of The Googenheist Mission. He is a parody of real-life TV producer, Simon Cowell. He was tricked into "joining" C.L.O.N.C. in Season 1: Mission 8 and in Mission 10, he realized that the Super Weapon C.L.O.N.C. made would be used to destroy his hometown, Monstro City. Appearances Simon Growl was a character in Season 1: Mission 5, in which you had to get him to leave the room. Ironically, the lie that won him over was in fact "Cheryl Troll has a bigger mansion than you." To this he yelled out, "WHAT?!" And stormed out of his mansion in a huff, in order to either confront Cheryll or build a bigger mansion. If you looked closely, you would see a "green goo hand print" that your monster recognized. This may mean that Sweet Tooth was let in by Simon Growl, and that Sweet Tooth had used Holga - the moshling used to steal Baby Rox's (formerly Lady GooGoo's) voice. This is a clue, and it may mean that Simon Growl is in C.L.O.N.C. In Season 1: Mission 8, he hosted a Halloween Party, then the lights went out and Simon was gone (only his hair remained), after getting through the door on the upper floor. Simon can be seen tied up on a rope from the ceiling. After the Super Moshi saves him, he'll give you Gabby, which was originally his own phone. On the next mission, Dr. Strangeglove reveals that the whole party was a trap. In Season 1: Mission 10, near the ending, Dr. Strangeglove says that they will destroy Monstro City using their Super Weapon, and Simon immediately says "WHAT?! I didn't sign up for this! Monstro City will be destroyed! And everyone in it!" realizing that he has been tricked and that his hometown will be destroyed. Simon is a judge at the Underground Disco, along with Roary Scrawl and Tyra Fangs. He always seems to vote the lowest number. And it is thought he nearly always gives the lowest score as judge Simon Cowell In reality, is very picky and tends to be quite straight to the point by saying exactly what he thinks of your peformance. He once had an article in the Daily Growl, speaking about Missy Kix. He runs HighPants Productions, and his quote is "Keep your headphones close and your hair under control". Simon's Hair Simon's Hair resembles I.G.G.Y. but is bigger and darker and has a slightly different face. He acts like a dog in Spooktacular Spectacular you will talk to him and he will only say dog quotes and noises (e.g. "Ruff Ruff" or "Gruff Gruff Ruff"). If you watch Dr. Strangeglove's music video closely you will notice that Simon Growl's silhouette doesn't appear when he is singing that he has some 'helping hands'. Instead you see a small furry creature's silhouette sitting opposite to Sweet Tooth. This is possibly Simon's hair. Trivia *In the C.L.O.N.C. Wallpaper, which you get from Issue #28 of the mag, he is in the back but coloured in black. *He and Strangeglove have the same initials. Gallery Simon'sSig.jpg Simon sm.jpg Simon growl.jpg Season 1 S1M5 Simon.png S1M8 S1M8 SimonGrowlDJ1.png S1M8 SimonGrowlDJ2.png S1M8 SimonGrowlDJ3.png S1M8 SimonGrowlDJ4.png S1M8 SimonGrowlBald.png S1M8 SimonHair1.png S1M8 SimonHair2.png S1M8 SimonHair3.png S1M10 Season 2 S2M1 S2M1 Simon Sneer Jet.png|Simon's Sneer Jet S2M1 luggage 5.png|Simon's luggage; a hair case S2M2 S2M10 Category:Characters